


Nowhere // Joshler Oneshot

by imagoner



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagoner/pseuds/imagoner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh in a field of daises, what more could you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere // Joshler Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so i know this is short but i just really liked the idea of this and felt like writing it. Hope you enjoy xx

“We’re here”  
“We are?”  
“Yes”  
I feel his hand lace the back of my neck and then up to the blindfold, untying the small knot with a couple of tugs.  
All of a sudden there’s a brightness, the type you have to take with a squint.  
We’re in a field.  
A field of flowers.  
The yellowness is overwhelming, reaching into a blurred horizon.  
The sky is that typical shade of blue on a summers day, too perfect. Too clear.  
I look over at him only to find he’s beaming at me, smiling at my confused reaction.  
I didn’t know what to expect, but I wasn’t expecting this.  
He knows me too well.  
“Tyler” I breathe out, it’s all too beautiful.  
It’s like he’s taken me into another world, two hours ago I was sitting at home… and then he comes around unexpectedly, tells me he wants to show me something… tells me I have to cover my eyes, hide away from the world until we get there. So here I am, after an excruciatingly long drive… and…  
It feels like a dream.  
“Do you like it?”  
I look over to him and then back out into the empty field of greens and yellows and blues.  
“God Tyler I can’t believe…”  
I feel this sudden overwhelming desire to kiss him, to hug him and hold him, to tell him how perfect he is and how much I love him. To keep him close.  
He startles me by grabbing hold of my hand, tugging me forward.  
“How did you even find this place? Where are we?” I ask as we walk in no particular direction  
“We’re nowhere”  
Tyler meets my eyes, humbly smiling and it almost makes me believe him. We’re nowhere.  
Maybe we are nowhere.  
Maybe we are.  
I don’t question him any further, instead, I let my head believe that we’re nowhere and be in the moment with him.  
We walk hand in hand, picking flowers and smiling.  
The sun is beaming down, creating a warm type of freshness. It’s almost… liberating.  
He randomly sits down onto the flower bed that looks like it goes on infinitely.  
He looks up at me expectedly, and so I sit.  
He says nothing and begins picking the flowers surrounding him, creating a small bouquet in his fingertips. Instinctively I begin to do the same, picking off the thin white petals and holding them up to my eyes, looking at the slight transparency through them.  
I see a blurred version of Tyler.  
I lower the petal and look up at Tyler. He’s looking down at his fingers, weaving the stems of the flowers together in concentration. The light of the sun stills behind him, his hair looks messy and soft.  
As we sit silently on the cushioned ground, it feels like time begins to melt away.  
I lean over to place my hand softly on the crook of his neck before setting a flower behind his ear. He looks up in realization and gives the type of smile that one does not just get, you have to gain it.  
I feel the warmest feeling I’ve ever felt.  
He responds by leaning over, holding his now finished flower crown to my head. I close my eyes for a second and take a deep breath before reopening them.  
He’s leaning in close, focusing on tying the ends of the crown together. I take him in, the tucked in bottom lip, the glassy shapes in his eyes, the small appearance of his tongue quickly swiping across his lips in concentration.  
I swear in that moment I fall in love with him all over again.

He readjusts the front of the crown slightly before finally meeting my eyes.  
“What?” he laughs and I realise how noticeably I’ve been observing him.  
Instead of answering, I pull him close, hovering my lips over his before pressing them gently. My eyes flutter shut but I can feel him smile into the kiss. I can’t help but smile too.  
And it’s so full of bliss and love, like a mellow ecstasy.  
We pull away but stay close, foreheads touching and smiles reflecting off one another. 

We continue back to our flower picking while talking about nonsense things, chatting in such a comfortable and relaxed way. There’s no anxiety of other people, no watching what we say or what we do. No ‘being careful’.  
There’s none of that when you’re nowhere. 

And every now and then there’s a moment of inhaled breathes and held smiles.  
And tucking flowers into one another’s hair.  
And giggling because it tickles.  
And rolling eyes and silly remarks.  
And that content type of silence.  
And locking eyes.  
And leaning in to feel his skin against mine.


End file.
